emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2039 (28th December 1995)
Plot Butch and Sam arrive home but are scared in case the place is surrounded by police. Linda is upset by Jan's actions. Frank's nurse tells him that they can only help people who want to be helped. Zak is furious when he finds out what Butch and Sam have been up to. He is scared of what Kenny Dillon might do to them. Meanwhile, the van has broken down and Albert is forced to walk. He throws the gun in a nearby field. Zoe telephones the surgery and Linda tells her about Frank. Kathy tells Rachel about Kim's affair. She also tells her that she is sure that Kim is having Dave's baby. Nick and Seth are going up to Archie's hill. Zak is even more furious when he finds out that Albert has taken his gun. Tina brings him the local newspaper which has a photograph of Albert on the front page - he has escaped from prison. Frank is talking to Kim as if nothing has happened. Chris arrives and tells Frank that Zoe is coming home. Dillon is keeping watch on the Dingles. The van has been found by the police. Zak and the lads set off to retrieve it. Chris and Kim have another confrontation. He decides to go and see the family solicitor. Mandy is watching television when the police arrive to raid the house. Tina is out walking when she is grabbed by Albert who is hiding. She promises to bring him some food. Nick and Seth drink a toast to Archie. Nick has a flashback to the night Archie disappeared. The police search for Albert. He shows Tina the jewels that he stole, believing he could get £10,000 pounds for one of the necklaces. Tina says that she knows someone who may be able to help him. Chris is fuming about Kim so much so that he ignores Rachel. She is upset as it is the anniversary of Mark's death. Ned calls to see Linda and tells her that someone has to make the first move if she is to make it up with her mum. Tina takes the necklace to Eric. He wants to know where it has come from. She threatens him if he tries to con her. Dillon turns up at Wishing Well Cottage and threatens Butch and Sam. Mandy stands up to them, but Dillon demands the return of the necklace as it belongs to his mum. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Nurse - Heather Phoenix *Dillon - Allan O'Keefe *Tony - Steve Money *Solicitor - Daniel O'Brien *Police Officer - Garry Catlin Locations *Unknown field *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Unknown hospital - Frank Tate's room and corridor *Unknown road *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Solicitor's office *Disused farmhouse - Exterior and interior *Archie's Hill *Home Farm - Stables *[[Victoria Cottage - Porch and living room Notes *Footage from Episode 1829 (30th December 1993) is used when Nick has a flashback to the night of the plane crash. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes